Fayz: Resurrection
by Aros13
Summary: We all know the FAYZ wall will come down eventually. But what if it never did? What if the future generation had to live within the confinements of the wall just as the previous had? This is what happens. Takes place 150 years after the "Gone" series. AU
1. Prologue

**~Fayz: Resurrection~**

**Prologue**

The bitter winds stung Aidan's cheeks as he ran for his life. Of course, wind was a rare thing in the Fayz. Why it was here now was anyone's guess. He was barefooted on the deserted beach. Although the beach was one of his favorite places to be, Aidan didn't feel like relaxing. He had to get away from…_it._

How could he describe the monstrosity that was chasing him? No, chasing was the wrong word. No matter how fast or far Aidan ran, the thing seemed to just walk and catch up, like it was a joke to him.

Staring down at the ground, Aidan realized that the ground was moving backwards like a treadmill he couldn't keep up with. The faster he ran, the farther backwards he went…the closer he got to the creature. He stopped to catch a gasping breath, but it took too long. The beast caught up to him, but now Aidan could notice more features. Features he could describe now.

Aidan gasped as he saw that this monster was a normal human like him. Dark dusty hair hung in scraggy portions over his face. A blood-stained, tattered shirt hung from his shoulders. A grimace appeared to have been permanently imprinted onto his mouth. The eyes were the worst.

Aidan had heard that the eyes were a window into the soul. If so, this boy's heart had been dumped in tar, beaten to a swollen pulp, and ripped to shreds beyond repair. His toxic green eyes pretty much screamed "evil". But the worse was the writhing whip he held in his…No. Aidan stared in horror at the fleshy whip that WAS his hand.

"Fayz: Beginnings. Page 18," the monster said in a whisper nearly inaudible to him. Aidan held his hands up in defense as the whip hand was raised, the boy still smirking uncontrollably. The monster picked Aidan up by the collar of his shirt and whispered in a voice unlike anything he'd ever heard: _The Legion…It's coming…_

The boy tossed him to the ground and released the whip like a flash of lightning. Just as it made contact, there was a flash of light and suddenly, Aidan was sitting up in his sweat-soaked bed, panting.

_A dream, that was all it was, _Aidan thought. "No," he said aloud to no one. "It couldn't have been…" There was one thing he had to check first. Aidan jumped from the bed and rushed downstairs, ignoring his pregnant mother's "good-mornings". He ran straight for the crudely made bookshelf resting against the wall in the main room. His fingers thumped over several book covers until he found the right one: a thick leather-bound book with the words_Fayz: Beginnings _embroidered across the front.

Pages flew past his fingers as he scanned the page numbers, stopping on 18. Smack in the center of the page was a painting of a disheveled, smirking 15-year old boy; a boy Aidan had never before seen. No, that was a lie. He'd just seen him moments ago in his dream, yet this was the first time he'd seen the boy. His eyes darted to the caption resting below the picture and it made him gasp. It read: _Drake Merwin (Whip Hand)._


	2. Chapter I

_**I'm actually very surprised to have so much praise for a prologue. Thanks to every one of you readers! So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as the previous.**_

_**I own nothing of the Gone series. Only my characters and my story. All credit for Gone goes to Michael Grant.**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

Aidan sat in his highly uncomfortable seat, removing his dusty slate and a single piece of chalk from the falling-apart, sorry excuse for a pack. His tunic (stitched together with several different strips of cloth) caught on a splinter jutting out from the side of his chair. In the meantime, he examined the "classroom" for the millionth time in a row.

Mold was beginning to develop in one corner of the roof and it was leaking a bit in the center of the room. A couple of spiders skittered around the room from time to time. The blackboard was cracked right down the middle and a large chunk was missing in the top-right corner. And of course, dust had settled everywhere; disrupted every day and settling back again by night. _Yep_, Aidan thought with a grin. _Most students would do anything for a classroom this nice._

A middle-aged woman strode into the room with a shawl spread over her shoulders. "Alright, class. Today's Tuesday, correct? I believe that means we'll be studying History today…" The rest of the class was just a dull blur for the fourteen-year-olds. Aidan occasionally picked up sentences as he drifted between daydreams and distraction.

"…in 7 PF (Post-FAYZ), Soren surrendered to Temple to the conditions that he and his cohorts leave in peace and live out the rest of their days in the Northwestern border of the FAYZ…"

"…12 PF began the Great Vice War. Samuel Temple attempted to revoke the right of the people to have, use, and make 'Adult Vices' such as cigarettes, alcohol, and various drugs. However, several people were upset with it and tried to rise up against him…

"…was done, Lana Lazar, or The Healer, simply left Perdido Beach without a trace and went into hiding. That was the last anyone saw of her…"

"…When Temple died, it was clear that PerdidoBeach had to honor his memory. Thus, plans were developed to build the Perdido Beach Memorial Garden, located near Lake Tramonto. Every grave dug in the plaza was moved up there along with tributes to Samuel Temple, Caine Soren, Edilio Escobar, Astrid Ellison, Charles Merriman…"

"Any questions?"

Aidan shook himself from his distracted mind and immediately shot his hand up. "Yes, Aidan?"

"Can you tell us a little about a 'Drake Merwin'?" A grim look came over the teacher's face.

"I suppose. I'll leave out a few of the details to spare your innocence." She stood solemnly in front of the group.

"Drake Merwin happened to be Caine Soren's right-hand man when it came to violence. Thanks to Samuel, his arm was burned off. However, a creature…the devil replaced it with a…a fleshy, writhing, regenerating whip. With it, he was able to do far more destruction than he had ever done…even farther than Caine would ever go." She stopped to recompose herself.

"In fact, he was such a psychopath that Samuel and Caine had to combine their efforts to put a stop to him. It was also wisely decided to not give any dedication to him in the garden."

"So…how exactly did he die?" The teacher thought this question over.

"You see, in 9 PF, a battle occurred between Samuel and Caine, and Drake. In the end, Caine was able to render him immobile while Samuel burnt him into ashes: ashes they then spread across the entire sea floor."

"So…is there any way he could've…come back to life?"

"Aidan, dear, give me one reasonable way he cold have come back from that. And even if he did, I wouldn't be too worried about a 164-year old man attacking Perdido Beach," she finished with a wink.

"But, what ever happened to the creature that gave him the-"

"Aidan, I believe that topic is for another day. Class dismissed!"

* * *

_Ocean Boulevard_. It rested just above the strip of beach and filled itself with vendors. Aidan's ideal hangout spot. He emptied his pockets as he looked over the prices of each treasure. In his palm were five small, grimy, gold bullets and four squares of paper with a barely visible security strip down one side and the number one printed elegantly in the top-right corner. To sum it up, five 'Bertos and four Tickets.

"Aidan!"

A portly man with skin like chocolate called to him from behind his booth. A sign hung over it that read _Trinkets._He wore a Hawaiian shirt with little visible rips in it and khakis. A brown beard covered most of the bottom half of his face. Aidan ran to him.

"Hey Geraldo. Any news?"

"You bet." There was a moment of awkward silence as Aidan waited to hear the news and Geraldo waited for Aidan to grease his palms.

"Oh! Right," Aidan finally said and dropped a 'Berto into the man's hand.

"Now that the debt's covered, you know Mackenzie? That girl that has a crush on you?" he said with a wink. A small bit of pink filled Aidan's cheeks, but was flushed out by the sun.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, I seen her being chased by some boys down this beach. It was night, so only maybe one or two people other than myself saw. She's chased down across the beach, but they got her surrounded!" He seemed to trace the image with his finger pointed down towards the beach.

"So she runs to the water. Don't know what she was hoping to do, but she runs blindly towards the water." He leaned in close to Aidan's ear to whisper the rest. "And I watch as that girl realize her potential."

"No!" Aidan gasped.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"As far as I seen, wherever she steps freezes. 'Parently, her feet don't get cold from stepping on ice everywhere. So she runs onto the water, making a trail of ice to run on in her path. Of course, she hasn't learned to control it yet, so the 'Dilio's come and take her to that MoofAcademy. And boy, did she put up a fight with those officers"

Aidan soaked up the information quickly. "Anything else?"

Geraldo stroked his beard as he tried to recall. "Well, that Josh fella is cheating on Veronica with Hannah, and the Walton's are having their kid soon. Other than that, nothing."

Aidan sighed. "Well, thanks for the report." He glanced down at the slightly broken and dirty necklaces, watches, and bracelets. "Think I could grab that one for my mother?"

Geraldo gave a joking smile. "Of course! Business is business. That'll be a 'Berto and two Tickets." Aidan counted out the currency into the chubby man's hand, swiped up the necklace, and walked away. On the way back, he used his remaining money to buy decent-sized venison. He took his time on the way home down in a cul-de-sac near the eastern side of PerdidoBeach.

Aidan was beginning to think of what would become of Mackenzie (sure, they didn't know each other _too_well, but she was still a friend) when he turned the corner into his cul-de-sac and saw the bleach-white bicycles tossed down in front of his house and the front door wide open. 'Dilios. He dropped the venison, no longer caring for it, and rushed towards his home, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

**_My favorite part of writing this chapter was definitely being able to create the FAYZ's history. Being able to imagine what could have happened between Sam, Caine, Drake, and the Perdido Beach kids. Thanks for reading. R&R_**

**_~Aros13~_**


	3. Chapter II

_**Hey guys. So sorry this hasn't been updated sooner. Here's a recap of my summer so far: I went to camp for four days, when I got home I found out that our computer monitor was broken, and for about a week I was sick. So that's what's happened in my absence. So now that I'm updating, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

Dylan awoke to the sound of the sand being rhythmically trodden upon. He smoothed back his obsidian hair (which didn't seem to match his paler-than-normal skin), yawned, and realized that it was still dark out. He closed his eyes once again and propped his feet up on his father's wooden table, cluttered with random items like the other vendors on the street, when he heard it again.

Dylan slightly opened one eye and watched the silhouette of a girl running across the beach. Two boys were in close pursuit. Suddenly, the girl was cut off by more thugs coming from the opposite direction. Dylan was on the edge of his seat now as he gaped at the scene in front of him.

The girl had nowhere else to go, so she began running blindly toward the water. As she ran, Dylan noticed that a hazy blue light slightly began to glow from her body. He immediately knew that something was about to happen, as everybody in the FAYZ knew that you "realize your potential" should your body ever emit a small glow. The girl ran and ran…and kept running! Dylan stared wide-eyed as the girl ran ON the water!

No, that wasn't it. It appeared that wherever she stepped solidified the water in a smooth sheet of ice. He could do nothing but watch while the 'Dilios, the law enforcers of the FAYZ named to honor the very first one, Edilio Escobar, chased her down across the water and brutally tossed her into a cage. After injecting her with some sleep serum, they manually hefted the cage up and carried the poor girl away. Just like that, the beach was just as it was save for the melting ice in the water, although it wouldn't last long.

Once again, Dylan was nearly asleep when a clanging filled Ocean Boulevard. Looking left and right, the irritated boy spotted the source: a fallen trashcan and a boy running from the scene. A boy Dylan recognized. He jumped from his post and quietly ran to the corner. Glancing from behind a wall, he saw the nine-year old boy in rags with a ham under one arm, cautiously looking around. The ham made Dylan's mouth water.

His family was nearly dirt poor and couldn't afford such things. Only enough small meals to get by. Up on the sides of the "highway", as their ancestors called it, were a couple of farms where the farmers would raise a few cows, pigs, and chickens at a time and sell them as food. He'd never learned where they got the very first animals in the first place, but he didn't really care. Although, this kid was poorer than he was, but it was no question how he got it: theft.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, the boy ran down the street and turned a corner. Dylan had to rush quickly but quietly to keep up. He stealthily followed the young boy all the way through town until they reached the highway. The thief simply crossed the road and kept running.

Dylan was forbidden to ever leave town but he had to know what the kid was doing. He was just about to cross as well when finally a sliver of light broke the horizon. Dylan would be dead if he was caught leaving their stand unattended. With a backward glance at the unknown land across the highway, he ran as fast as he could back to the beach.

* * *

Aidan burst into his house just in time. The 'Dilios had his crying mother immobile as another extracted a syringe from his coat. Pretty much Insta-Abortion in a needle.

"Stop!" Aidan yelled. "Please don't!" The Head 'Dilio smirked.

"Do we need to recall FAYZ Act #1?" He grabbed Aidan's ear in a firm pinch. "Say it…"

Aidan took a deep breath and quoted, "'Due to the foreseen predicament of overpopulation in the FAYZ, the council decrees that each family is limited to one child. All children that exceed the limit will aborted slash eliminated with very rare exceptions.'"

"That's right", the Head 'Dilio sneered, releasing Aidan's ear.

"But…but…" Aidan stuttered, still looking for an excuse.

"And it appears that this one is long overdue." The Head raised the needle and plunged it into his mom's stomach. She screamed, Aidan screamed, and if you listened closely, it almost seemed like the baby screamed, too. The 'Dilios left without another word while Aidan comforted his crying mother as the child inside slowly died.

* * *

Aidan had ditched school today (who would really miss him for an hour or two?). He was huddled up on the edge of Clifftop's roof, not really in the mood to be around anyone. The view from up here could let him see most of the town and a bit across the highway, although he couldn't make out details. A breeze was picking up, making Aidan's hair flutter backwards, and it forced him squint. A skitter of gravel came from behind him and snapped Aidan to attention. Only one other person knew that he came up here when he needed time alone.

"Addison," he said as he turned around, "would you stop trying to sneak…" He trailed off when he realized that he was alone. Another small scratch drew his attention to a small rat ducking behind an A/C unit. It hissed a few times, perked up, and dashed away.

Aidan faced the town again and stared down at the street of vendors._ Looks like another loon was setting up for a rally, _he thought. The man sat an upside down crate on the ground and posted two flags on either side. All he could make out about the flags was that they had an orange background, but he'd already seen that flag plenty of times. It was orange with two black, gothic-styled letters painted over it: H and C. Aidan hung his head. _Not another Human Crew rally,_ he thought.

Even from up here, he could vaguely hear a small bit of what the man was yelling. Just the usual stuff about how freaks were oppressing those without powers. Even though he wasn't a freak himself, Aidan didn't feel like getting involved in conflicts like this.

In the back of his mind, though, Aidan felt that something was wrong with what he was seeing. He now had to squint from the wind to figure out what was wrong with this picture: the Human Crew supporter was angrily yelling, a small crowd was beginning to gather, some folks were avoiding the rally, the flags simply hung down their side…That was it. With wind like this, shouldn't the flags be…

Aidan suddenly jumped to attention. Wind? How had he not noticed this before? According to the science and history he'd learned, there wasn't supposed to be any wind. Sure they had A/C and heating ever since some brainiac Jack-something or other fixed the power plant and included a hydroelectric generator, but that was only inside houses and stuff. A second thought occurred to him: it must be taking a pretty powerful mutant to do this. Finally, a third thought occurred to him: wasn't it windy in his dream, too?

"AIDAN!" The sudden voice shook him from his trance. Aidan looked over the edge of the roof. A girl with long, slightly curled hair was frantically waving at him.

"Coming!" Aidan yelled back down. He slowly descended a set of stone stairs whose railings had been ripped off some time in the many years of the FAYZ. His sandals ripped somewhere around the sixth floor, forcing Aidan to run down barefoot and to leave a mental note to get them fixed.

As soon as Aidan reached the bottom, he was tackled into a hug. "I heard about what happened. I'm so so sooo sorry," Addison confessed. Aidan slowly took her arms away. She was pretty much his height and absolutely beautiful to Aidan…or would've been if she washed her hair, scrubbed the dirt and bruises off her body, and didn't wear frayed, worn-out hoodies that were two sizes too big.

"News spreads fast, doesn't it? I'm fine, okay?"

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes," she pointed out with a grin. Aidan brushed away the topic.

"I gotta ask you something. You remember…the dream?" Addison frowned, not out of concern but from tire of this subject.

"Not this again!" she moaned.

"Hear me out, okay? Anyways, I was up on the roof and I noticed another one of those Human Crew rallies-" Immediately, Aidan knew he'd picked the wrong choice of words.

"A Human Crew rally? Oh my gosh, is it still going on? How come I didn't know about this? Come on!" Addison said in one breath. Her family was highly supportive of the Human Crew.

"Whoa, hold on! There's more to what I was-" DOONNGG! Aidan and Addison looked toward the large makeshift bell that rested on a hill between Clifftop and Perdido Beach. They counted seven more "dongs". "Eight o' clock! I have to be home-"

"Ugh! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago! C'mon. We gotta go," Addi interrupted. _I just can't a single sentence in, _Aidan thought before following her.

* * *

"Nice job, Aidan. We're lost."

"You're blaming ME for this? As I recall, you're the one that had to 'take a shortcut.'" Aidan and Addi were now standing in street intersection, houses and shadows in all four directions. Addi read the street sign (the only one that hadn't been knocked down or vandalized).

"Hold on. I think I know where we are."

"You _think_?"

"All I know about this place is that we should be careful about which street we go down. One of these roads leads to…Hellion's Path," she said, trying to keep her voice down. Hellion's Path, formerly known as Bully Row, was how the Great Vice War was compromised: any and all vices were legal within the limits of one street, therefore dubbed "Hellion's Path". And naturally, that's where all the alcoholics and drug dealers flocked to.

"Well," Aidan began, "of all four streets, what are the odds that the one we pick leads to HP?" He examined each way once more and finally said, "This way. I think it leads back to the beach and we can find our way back from there." Addi clung to his arm as they cautiously walked down along the curb into the fading darkness. If only they'd noticed the cardboard sign hidden in the tall grass, painted crudely to say "**Warning: Now entering Hellion's Path.**"

* * *

_**Here's an interesting story: so one of my friends pointed out that he didn't think that Lake Tramonto could supply enough water for everyone in the FAYZ, especially this far into the future. In response to this, I tried to come up with some explanation as to why they had enough water and the best I could come up with was that somehow another mutant was able to rival Sam and Caine's power level and provide never-ending rain over the lake. However, while I was doing all of this, I was reading through "Plague" as well and as I came nearer to the end, a single sentence caught my eye. For those of you that have the book, if you turn to page 270, about 3/4 down the page, Sam says (quoted):**_

_**"Best of all, the lake was huge and filled with fresh water. More fresh water than they could ever use in a thousand years."**__**  
**_

_**Therefore, even 150 years into the future, the people of the FAYZ would still have plenty of water. For those of you that have thought of the same problem of water shortage in the FAYZ's future, simply refer to this quote.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, and I also ask that you may please respond to the poll located on my profile page. Thanks!**_

_**~Aros13**_


	4. Chapter III

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of long overdue, and I'm not sure if I rushed this or not, I don't know. Anyways, hope you like it as much as the chapters prior to this one.**_

* * *

Which would have been more bone-chilling to hear as Aidan and Addi went step-by-step down Hellion's Path: constant rustling in the bushes on either side of the street or complete silence? "I don't know about this, Aidan," Addison whispered. She gripped a bit harder on his arm. "Maybe if you could hold me a bit closer…" she said, innocently looking him in the eyes.

"Closer? How much closer could you get to me?" Aidan replied, oblivious to Addison's slight flirting. "Plus, I think I see some light farther down the street." The two friends slowly kept on down the road until they could visibly see what was producing the light: trashcan fires. Several men stood directly next to one, holding their palms out to warm themselves. Many were clearly thugs and had visible weapons on them. The few that were not had not bathed, shaved, brushed, or changed their clothes for God knows how long.

Addison gasped sharply and backed up behind Aidan. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. Aidan, we walked straight into this hell pit," she whimpered in his ear on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hold on," he whispered back. "They don't know we're here yet. All we have to do…" They slowly began taking steps back. "…is quietly…walk away." No sooner had he finished speaking when his foot connected with the driest, crunchiest, loudest leaf Aidan had ever heard. _Shut up, Foot, _he thought, but it was too late. Every head in street turned to look in wonder, rage, and opportunity at the new arrivals. "Scratch that," Aidan corrected. "Let's just run for it."

Aidan and Addi turned to leave and were immediately intercepted by a ring of goons. "Please," Aidan pleaded, "we mean you no harm. We're not looking for trouble."

"Yeah? Well, sorry to break it to you," the assumed gang leader replied in a meth-shrouded voice, "but it looks like you found it." A steel baseball bat connected with the back of Aidan's skull and resounded with a sharp crack. The boy crumpled to his knees and sat dazed on the concrete.

"Aidan!" he heard Addison scream. She tried to help him up, but a quick, bulky hand from the leader clasped her wrist and jerked her back towards him. He clenched her jaw, forcing Addi to stare him right into his unstable eyes.

"Waddaya think, boys?" he asked the rest of the group. "She might do good work as a slave. Fetching our orders, cleaning our-"

"Don't…" Aidan quietly whispered.

"Sorry, what was that, boy?" one thug asked, mockingly bringing a hand to his ear. Aidan got up on one knee and stared the leader right into his unstable eyes.

"Don't…you dare…touch her!" Aidan exclaimed. Two more goons simultaneously kicked him in the stomach and the groin. He collapsed again, feeling the sudden wind caress his hair.

"As I was saying, lucky she found her way here. We needed a fresh face anyways. I think she could work. Nice bod, steady arms, fear-filled eyes…" Tears were starting to build up in the corners of Addison's eyes. Aidan jumped to his feet, ignoring the stinging all over his body. "Stop! I won't let you do this!" The gang leader took the hand on Addi's jaw and extracted a nine-inch Bowie knife from his belt and slammed the hilt on Aidan's head.

Two of the thugs each grabbed an arm and bashed him into a dumpster nearby until a third one threw several left and right hooks and beat his stomach in. Aidan's nose was red and swollen, his left eye and both cheeks were severely bruised, and the corner of his mouth was pumping blood. The wind had picked up more. The leader snapped his fingers and called off the assault.

"Luckily," he told Aidan as he fell to the ground, "since you've brought me a new servant to help out around here, we'll let you live." Another thug slammed him in the stomach with a swift and powerful kick. "Of course, severely beaten doesn't count as death." He pushed Addison, who watched the scene with horror through crying eyes, into his lackeys and immobilized her limbs. The leader kneeled down to Aidan's level. "Now, unless you _want_ to die, you'd better be gone by sunrise. 'Cause if I see you back here by then…" He grabbed Aidan's arm and drew his knife across it nice and slow.

He returned to his team and began treading away from the crumpled boy with a sobbing teenage girl, resisting the goons force and screaming out Aidan's name. "Ya know, now that I think about it," the head goon said loud enough for a barely conscious Aidan to hear, "this one might need to be broken in. Why don't we put her with the rest of the girls in our **Prostitution Chamber**?"

Aidan's eyes flashed open and his body exploded with intensely shining blue light. He jumped to his feet, his energy suddenly restored, threw his head back, and shrieked to the sky. The wind was blasting now as the gang noticed the massive cyclone circling the beaten boy. The cyclone beginning to form swept Aidan's hair to the left, to the right, blowing it back, and coming from behind. Through narrowed, vengeful eyes, Aidan watched the groups eyes widen with surprise and fear, the widest being Addison's.

Suddenly, every hair on Aidan's head stood at attention as small blue cracks of energy arced across his body. He stepped forward and a slam of thunder immediately sounded. In the precise shape of his footstep, the blue energy surges blasted a hole in the pavement. Aidan's irises were now completely electric blue, almost seeming that just staring at someone would electrocute them on the spot. When he spoke, it seemed that his voice vibrated and echoed throughout all of Hellion's Path. "I…" Step. Boom. Crack. "Said…" Step. Boom. Crack. "Not…" Step. Boom. Crack. "To…" Step. Boom. Crack. "...TOUCH HER!"

Aidan drew his hands back and, without knowing what he was doing, filled his palms with a sphere of ever-swirling black smoke. A small discharge of electricity cracked occasionally from somewhere within, illuminating sections of the handheld cloud. Aidan threw his palms forward and let loose an enormous arc of blue lightning aimed straight at the wide-eyed gang leader.

The bolt made contact and blasted throughout his entire body, surging through his veins and filling his skull with an overload of energy. His scream was barely heard over the cracking of the bolt, but it didn't stop there. The electricity jumped from the leader to one goon to the next to the next until everyone was begging for the electrocution to end. The cyclone surrounding Aidan increased its wind speed as Aidan increased power. He laughed a crackling laugh almost in sync with the thunder blasting off of his attack when at last Aidan noticed Addi's scared, sobbing eyes and the lightning blasting through them. _His_ lightning.

Aidan immediately released the ball of storming smoke, breaking off the assault of electricity, and fell to his knees, stunned by what he had done. The wind fell with him with not even a trace left of a breeze. He looked up and saw the zapped bodies drop, one by one, none even twitching a muscle. Aidan raced over to Addi's body and shook her. "Addi. Addison! How could I have done this to you? You can't give out on me now!" He looked around and noticed that not a single soul could be seen. "Help!" he screamed. "Help!...Somebody, please help!" When no one responded, Aidan picked her up tenderly and put an ear to her chest, letting a single tear roll down his cheek. That was the softest he'd ever heard of a heartbeat. Hardly even a trace left, but still there.

Seeing no one left, Aidan trudged back the way they'd come. Down the whole way, no one came to stop them, no one came to their aid, no one was even left on the street. Only once, Aidan saw an old man watching them from a window in a small house, but as soon as they made eye contact, the man immediately ducked out of sight and drew the blinds. At long last, they arrived at the street corner where everything went wrong. The strange phenomenon had completely drained Aidan (not to mention he'd gotten beat to a pulp), so he finally couldn't carry her anymore and laid Addi's comatose body in the tall grass. Finally, Aidan fell into the grass himself, out of exhaustion and guilt, and passed out right next to the cardboard sign still hidden in the foliage. A sign they would never have to fear again.

* * *

_**I would like to say thanks to all of you that are currently following this story and everyone that's read it so far. Since absolutely ZERO people have responded to the poll on my page, I guess that must mean that you'd like to leave it up to me. Please review, tell me what you think, but I ask that if you give me a negative comment, you back it up with why you think that. So, yeah, thanks again to all my viewers and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one (but no promises).  
**_

_**~Aros13**_


End file.
